


Dandelion's Lute

by Jessicuhhhhh



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Female Characters, Female Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Female Jaskier | Dandelion, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Praise Kink, Hair-pulling, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Fingering, alternate ending to dandelion's lute quest, dandelion is tied up, jaskier is called dandelion, sex in an inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicuhhhhh/pseuds/Jessicuhhhhh
Summary: After Geralt finds Dandelion's missing lute she is rewarded by the bard for her hard work.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dandelion's Lute

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The characters are female in this work. I decided to change their gender purely for ease of writing and because I adore these two, I wanted to do them justice as well I could. 
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with the idea of "gender-bending" characters then please proceed with caution or turn back now. This is your final warning.

Geralt walked through the inn door with Dandelion’s lute in hand. She had challenged the bard to a drinking game last night, which resulted in Dandelion begging Geralt to steal her lute back from Rosalind. 

“Geralt!” Dandelion shouted from her table. “Did you retrieve my lute?” 

“Mhm.” The Witcher replied, she walked over to Dandelion and held the instrument out for her to examine.

“Bless you!” The bard cried, she stood on her tiptoes to plant kisses on the Witcher’s cheek. 

“Remind me again, Dandelion,” Geralt began, setting the lute on the table so she could detach the bard from her torso, “how did your lute end up at Rosalind’s home anyway?” 

Dandelion giggled, she grabbed her lute and plucked at it nervously. “Well, I was meant to teach him music, but we found _other_ lessons much more interesting.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Geralt chuckled.

“Oh don’t give me that. You of all people should know how skilled I am in lessons other than music.” 

“Ah yes, how could I have forgotten, Mistress Dandelion?” Geralt teased. 

“Ha. You’re _so_ clever.” She rolled her eyes. “I had best be on my way, though.” Dandelion said with a grin. She grabbed her lute and her bag from the table, looking at Geralt to see if she was paying any attention to her. “I am performing at 8 and need to practice; will I see you there?” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“Well whether you come or not, I’ll see you later. I have to repay you for getting my lute, after all.” She winked and waved goodbye to her friend as she sauntered out of the inn. 

Geralt thought about it. It would be nice to hear Dandelion sing, but she had promised one of the peasants she would take care of a ghoul haunting the cemetery. It would also be nice to get her “reward” for helping Dandelion. She huffed, deciding that she should try to slay the monster before getting the lay of her life. 

* * *

Geralt arrived at the inn around half past 8. She could hear Dandelion singing from outside. She opened the door to see a crowd of men and _women_ crowding around the bard, vying for her attention. Geralt took a seat near the back of the inn, knowing Dandelion would come to her if she chose to. 

Once she finished playing Dandelion squeezed through the gathering of people to get to Geralt. She sat down next to Geralt as she caught her breath, “Well that was fun, how did you enjoy it? Oh, hold that thought,” She waved down the waitress and ordered drinks. “Alright, please resume singing my praises.” She bat her eyelashes at Geralt and rest her head in her hands, hoping for a compliment or two. 

Before Geralt could open her mouth there was a rush as a group of peasants chased down Dandelion.

“Mistress Dandelion!” A peasant girl exclaimed. 

“Oh no,” Dandelion muttered.

“You were wonderful! You have such talented hands.” Someone else added.

“Why thank you,” 

“And your voice!” A different voice said. 

Dandelion smiled at their praises, her cheeks reddening with every positive comment that spilled from the crowd before her. 

Next to her Geralt smirked, she knew Dandelion must have been melting at the praise. She brushed her hand against Dandelion’s thigh under the table, moving it further up her leg as the bard’s face turned crimson. 

“Thank you, but I must be on my way. If you will excuse me, I must retire for the night. Performing has exhausted me.” Dandelion stood and excused herself to go to her room. 

Some of the peasants protested, insisting she stay and have a drink. They fell silent as Geralt stood and followed, not saying a word to the peasants except for a soft _Hmm._

“You know,” Dandelion began, sitting on the shared bed in their room. “You never did get to tell me what you thought.” 

Geralt removed her armor and set it in the corner of the room. She walked over to the bed and sat next to Dandelion. “I thought it was fine.” 

“ _Fine?_ ” Dandelion scowled. 

“Yes, your singing was fine.” 

“Really?” Dandelion untied her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. “Was it really just _fine,_ Geralt? You did all that work to get my lute back, surely it was better than ‘fine.’” She swung a leg over Geralt’s thigh. “I guess if my performance wasn’t pay enough for you I’ll have to find another way to repay you.” Dandelion wrapped her arms around Geralt’s neck and began kissing her feverishly, moaning into the Witcher’s lips. She would sigh while she pressed kisses below Geralt’s ears and jaw. She dragged her teeth across Geralt’s neck, biting softly at sensitive spots that made Geralt bite her lip. 

Geralt grabbed the smaller woman and began undressing her as best she could. They stood up clumsily to continue stripping each other of dress and undergarments. With clothes discarded thoughtlessly throughout the room Geralt and Dandelion stood bare, admiring each other's contrasting body types; Dandelion licked her lips as she soaked in the muscular figure in front of her. 

“Well, Witcher, what are you waiting for?” 

Geralt pounced, pinning Dandelion against the wall with her thigh between the bard’s legs. Geralt kissed her neck and chest, landing soft pecks on her cheeks between bites and nipping. 

“Ha! Ahh-Geralt!” The bard sang. She rubber her cunt against Geralt's thigh, sobbing with each pulsating beat from her clit. She gasped and panted against Geralt's neck while she was pinned, held only by the tree-trunk-thigh beneath her. The Witcher pressed her into the wall harder, eliciting another moan and scraping of teeth from Dandelion. She wrapped her legs around Geralt’s hips and scratched her nails down the Witcher’s back. 

Geralt stifled a moan against Dandelion’s chest. She bit down on the soft flesh of Dandelion's breast, causing her to yank Geralt’s hair while she yelped. 

“Are you enjoying this?” Geralt asked. 

“What do you think?” 

Geralt grabbed Dandelion's hips and carried her to the bed. She laid on the bed and dropped Dandelion in her lap. The bard got to work immediately, kissing and working her tongue everywhere she could reach. Brown curls fell on Geralt’s cheeks and nose, tickling her as Dandelion kissed and bit every inch of her upper body. She would kiss her lips gently then switch to nipping at her earlobes and jaw. After she finished sucking a bruise into the Witcher’s neck she moved to her breast, kneading one with her hand and biting and sucking the other. 

Geralt groaned and weaved her hand in Dandelion’s hair. Dandelion looked up at her with sparkling eyes, she moved down to Geralt’s thighs, giving an experimental lick to her clit. When Geralt gasped and arched her back Dandelion continued the motion. She drew her hands up to spread Geralt’s thighs further apart as she continued to tongue and graze her teeth across Geralt’s labia. When she got too excited, bucking her hips and nearly knocking one of Dandelion’s teeth out, Dandelion moved her hands, one was holding Geralt’s hips to the bed with surprising strength from a tiny bard, and the other was pressing two fingers into Geralt, causing her to grunt and slap a hand over her mouth to silence her cries of pleasure. 

“You’re a rather quiet lover, you know.” Dandelion said as she came up for breath. 

Geralt grunted again, keeping her hand over her mouth as Dandelion teased her with skilled fingers. 

“It's been a while, yes?” Dandelion asked. 

Geralt finally moved her hand. “What?” 

“How long have we known each other, Geralt?” 

“Long time I suppose. Ten years?” 

“More or less, but in all of those years I’ve never heard you say _‘Oh yes, Dandelion. Right there, Dandelion.’_ or _‘Oh Dandelion, you’re doing so well. Your performance in bed is in juxtaposition to your performance of melody!’_ ” 

“I would never talk like that. Only someone as overzealous as you would say that.” Geralt gave Dandelion’s hair a sharp pull, making Dandelion hiss. 

She smirked at Geralt through the pain. “You’re so stoic, just once I’d like you to talk to me.” 

“I’m speaking to you now, bard.” 

Dandelion thought about slapping Geralt, but she decided against it due to the Witcher’s reflexes and background in fighting monsters. She decided on another punishment for the Witcher. She ducked back down between Geralt’s thighs and resumed her torturous teasing; she worked her fingers in and out of Geralt while her tongue darted in and out in rhythm with her fingers. 

“Fuck- Dandelion!” Another tug to Dandelion’s hair, but the bard didn’t let up. 

Dandelion smiled from her position between Geralt’s legs. She moved her free hand to intertwine her fingers with Geralt’s. She squeezed the Witcher’s hand to indicate her delight. Geralt took this as a sign to be even more vocal, deciding to let her mouth fall open and allow any sounds to go freely. 

Dandelion raised her head and smiled at Geralt. “You’re so lovely when you’re like this. I love your voice.” 

Geralt continued to thread her fingers through Dandelion’s brown curls. “Dandelion,” she groaned. “Don’t stop.” 

“Oh, Geralt. You’re doing wonderfully for me.” Dandelion continued her motions as she listened to Geralt’s voice. She sighed happily as she heard the praises coming from the Witcher’s mouth. She continued to encourage Geralt, deciding her words were better torment than any physical punishment. “That’s it, my darling. Don’t hold back.” 

“Shit!” 

“Yes, my love!” 

“Dandelion!” Geralt’s body went rigid and her eyes rolled back in her head. A throaty moan came from her mouth as her breathing became labored. Geralt clenched around Dandelion’s fingers, still thrusting in and out of her body. She arched her back into Dandelion and clenched her hand harder. The hand that was in Dandelion’s hair pulled her up and into a searing kiss, riding out her climax with her moans being muffled by the bard’s mouth.

“See how easy that was?” Dandelion teased once Geralt’s orgasm had passed. 

“You’re one to talk.” Geralt sat up and hugged Dandelion to her chest. 

“Hmm?” Dandelion pressed her cheek to Geralt’s chest, running her hands through Geralt’s hair. 

“You haven’t had your turn yet.” Geralt reached around to grab Dandelion's wrists. She held them together with one hand as she dragged Dandelion in for another kiss with her other hand. 

Dandelion whined into the kiss. She flexed her wrists in Geralt’s grasp, finding it near impossible to fight against her grip. 

Geralt broke the kiss and gripped Dandelion’s chin. “Want me to tie you up, songbird?” 

Dandelion’s face flushed red at the use of her nickname and the idea of being bound. She nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” She gasped. 

Geralt got off the bed to search for the rope in her pouch. Once she found it she instructed Dandelion to sit with her arms behind her back. 

“We should have done this earlier.” Dandelion cooed. She refrained from bouncing with excitement as Geralt looped the rope around her arms. 

“Remember,” Geralt said sternly. “If you feel uncomfortable let me know. If you need me to stop you need to speak up, which shouldn't be a problem for you.” "Rude." Dandelion teased. Geralt pulled the ropes tighter as she shushed the bard. Dandelion shut her mouth in response. Geralt tested the rope to make sure Dandelion was restricted enough so she would find pleasure, but not so tight that she was in any danger of losing circulation in her arms. Geralt left the ropes just loose enough that Dandelion could break free if she needed to. “Come here, bard.” Geralt grabbed Dandelion’s arms and positioned them to straddle each other’s thigh, she laid Dandelion on the bed and sat atop the smaller woman. 

“Fuck,” Dandelion cursed while she tensed her arms against the rope binding them behind her. “I hope you don’t intend for me to use my arms after this, I’m a little _tied up._ ” She laughed. 

“Don’t worry about that.” In retaliation Geralt bucked her thigh into Dandelion’s cunt. 

Dandelion moaned and begged for Geralt to keep going. Geralt obliged and began thrusting her thighs at an even pace. The position allowing them both to get friction. 

“Oh, Gods,” Dandelion groaned. 

Geralt grabbed Dandelion’s hips and began thrusting harder. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. 

“Fuck!” Dandelion threw her head back in ecstasy. 

“I really liked it,” Geralt said hesitantly, avoiding Dandelion's eyes as she spoke. 

“What?” Dandelion responded breathily. 

“The show,” She grunted. “I liked it a lot.” 

“Yeah?” Dandelion laughed. “What’d you like?” 

“I liked how lost you got, like the only thing that mattered was the melody.” 

They shared a moan during a particularly enjoyable moment of rubbing together. 

“You’re good-fuck! Dandelion, right there!- at encaptivating your audience.” Geralt croaked. 

Dandelion nearly melted, her whole body flushing from the praise. “Don’t stop!” 

“Uh,” Geralt was racking her brain for more polite things to say, she wasn’t a wordsmith by any means. Usually her thoughts always had something positive to say about the bard, but she couldn't figure out how to convey her feelings. “You’re very attractive.” 

She laughed at Geralt's comment. Dandelion was a poet, and by nature she could craft beautiful expressions with a single breath. Geralt’s continued effort to woo her with words amused her. “That’s nice, darling.” She craned her neck for a kiss. When Geralt leaned down she swiped her tongue along Geralt’s lower lip, sending a shudder through the woman above her. 

“Thanks,” Geralt said into the kiss. She continued to rock their hips together, tugging Dandelion’s hips into the perfect position. 

Soon Dandelion pulled away from Geralt’s lips, she was close to her climax and wanted to speed Geralt along. She arched off the bed and planted her feet for leverage; she began moving her hips at a faster pace, speeding her way to orgasm. Suddenly she was overwhelmed, her back arched higher off the bed and her toes curled into the sheets. 

Geralt grasped Dandelion’s hips hard enough to bruise them, rutting against Dandelion’s thigh until her body shivered stilled as well, joining Dandelion in the post-climax high. 

While Dandelion caught her breath Geralt was already beginning to reposition the bard. She hoisted Dandelion into her lap and spread her legs over her-much larger-thighs. She pressed her thumb against Dandelion’s clit and began rubbing. 

“Geralt!” Dandelion barked. Her oversensitive clit was aching but her mouth had fallen open and moans involuntarily fell from her lips. She rocked her hips against Geralt’s larger hand and found the sensation overwhelming. “Oh fuck, Geralt. I need more.” 

Geralt slipped her fingers in slowly, letting Dandelion thrust them in and out at her own pace. 

The bard cursed, she whimpered at the pleasurable stinging. “Oh fuck, Geralt-shit!” She murmured while she familarized herself with the new sensation. 

Geralt hooked her fingers inside Dandelion, she moved her free hand to pinch the bard’s nipples. Dandelion gasped, she was making all sorts of noises above Geralt; if the Witcher didn’t know any better she’d assume the bard was in pain. She gasped and groaned, followed by short bursts of her melodic voice crying out for Geralt to go harder or faster as she fucked herself on Geralt’s fingers. 

“How are you doing, Dandelion?”

“Geralt! Geralt please-Fuck!” Dandelion babbled, she kept rambling as she edged closer to orgasm. Her face scrunched up and relaxed rapidly, her mouth gaped open and her head fell back as she climaxed a second time, making loud whines and cries as she rode through her orgasm. 

“Have the strength for one more round?” Geralt asked. 

Dandelion collapsed on Geralt’s chest, panting as she tried to catch her breath. “Damn your stamina.” She said between breaths. 

“Don’t tell me you’re out of energy already, songbird.” 

“Quiet, wolf.” 

Geralt sat up, bringing Dandelion to her knees, she untied the rope binding Dandelion’s arms behind her back. Dandelion sighed and fell to the bed. 

“Come here.” Dandelion requested. 

Geralt collapsed next to Dandelion, brushing some of the hair from her face. 

“Warm me up, you mountain.” Dandelion quipped while she curled up in Geralt’s arms. 

Geralt wrapped her arms around the bard and pulled her close, humming contently as she smelled the oils in her hair. 

“I feel I’ve died. Am I dead?” Dandelion asked. 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” Dandelion shuffled so she was facing Geralt; she laid her head on Geralt’s chest and closed her eyes. 

“Yes, songbird. I’m sure.” Geralt kissed Dandelion’s forehead. The Witcher pet her bard’s hair while she dozed off on her chest.


End file.
